Busted
by Geardark
Summary: Based on *Witneus's 'Busted' picture on DeviantArt. What happens when Danny draws a doodle with something very important on it and Sam gets a hold of it after Danny comes over to study. Will Danny get in trouble or will something be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Busted**

**Alright, this is Geardark, once again, writing another story. This is a very short story and is filled with DxS fluff, it is completely fluffed. Not in Phantom Secret AU or Pharaoh Phantom either. It is its own story.**

**Again I owe nothing of Danny Phantom and this time I don't owe the idea. The idea for this story comes from *Witneus 'Busted' on DeviantArt. I have to thank her again for allowing me to write this story for the picture. **

**If anyone wants it, this is the link to *Witneus's page and the 'Busted' picture**

.com/art/BUSTED-271371485

.com/

**If Links do not work, inform me at once. I hate not functioning links. They are also on my profile so if they don't work, go there. **

**Again, read and review and thank you, *Witneus, thank you so much.**

**Now on to the fic: **

Danny groaned as he looked up from his desk and right in the face of his latest math test and saw the big 'D' on it. It was his lowest test score so far.

While he didn't have enough time for the homework, he was still able to keep a high 'B' in his math class because of the tests and quizzes. It was English that he sucked at, not that 14th century poetry was all that interesting in the first place.

Suddenly, the bell rang and he with everyone else in the class grabbed their stuff and walked out of the classroom. Danny was one of the slower ones though. This was one of the classes he didn't have with Dash and his band of idiots.

"So, how was it?" A voice asked causing Danny to look up and smile. Right in front of him was his friend since forever who was a girl, wearing her normal black and lavender clothes smiling at him. He knew that he was over Pauline, but his true feelings for the one that he loved didn't show up until after he and Valerie broke up.

It was then that he realized that the reason he had been so protective of Sam and why he disliked Gregor when he was dating Sam…actually why he still didn't like him at all._ He had broke Sam's heart and kissed HER! _

"Danny, Danny," A voice said snapping Danny out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You ok?" She asked looking at him worried. "You look tired, more than usually," She finished as Danny sighed,

"Yeah, I got barely any sleep last night,"

"The Box Ghost" She asked jokily smirking at him. Danny gave her a glare that said 'you just had to'. She smiled smugly at him.

"Yeah, it was," Danny said in defeat. Sam smiled, "Don't worry, Danny, you always get the best scores in math, it can't be that bad,"

"Oh, really" Danny asked showing her the test. "Oh, ouch," Sam said as she took the test and looked over it.

"My parents are going to kill me," Sam looked at him arching an eye-brow, "Alright, the other half of me," Danny said overdramatically. Sam chuckled at that.

"Relax, there is a make-up test Friday, I got a less then wanted score as well," She said as a whisper, but because Danny was half ghost he heard it. "How" He asked knowing that Sam always studied. Sam sighed and then opened her notebook and pulled out her test.

However, when Danny saw that he said "Sam, don't, you don't have to prove anything to me…"

It was too late. Sam had showed him the test stopping him from speaking at all. It was an 'F', an 'F'! "What?" Danny asked in a whisper. Sam sighed, "You remember that night you fought against Skulker and that bear ghost?" She said as a question. Danny nodded. He remembered that battle. Skulker had decided to use one of his captured ghosts to attack him and it did a lot of damage, so much that he ran to Sam's house for… "I'm sorry, you could have told me and I would have…"

"Go where, you would have bleed out if…I didn't help you," Sam said shocked by what Danny had said, but kept it to herself. When she had seen Danny, he was a mess…period.

There were hundreds of cuts all over his body and most were bleeding. While they were small and not that deep, together, all bleeding. She shuddered on the inside. She didn't want to know what would have happened.

While he didn't know and she still couldn't understand how he didn't, she was in love with him completely and was scared to death when she had seen him.

He had phased through the window and fall to the ground in a pile when he did. Far too weak to do anything, but moan out painfully. It had taken everything she had to not cry and fix him up.

He had stayed the whole night mostly because of Sam. She would not let him out of her sight until he was mostly healed. While the whole ordeal was one of the worst ones ever, she had slept perfectly next to Danny, but she would never tell him that.

Danny, while Sam was thinking this, was trying to remember why he choice Sam's place of all other places to go. He knew about the test that she had the next day, so why did he. He knew that Tucker barely studied if at all.

Jazz was at home and knew his parents were downstairs working on yet another weapon to capture the infamous ghost punk, Phantom.

He knew Jazz would fix him up without his parents knowing at all. So, why in all honestly did he pick Sam's place? Was it because of his ghost side and his feelings for her? The paranoid side of him knowing that she was the safest and best bet or something he had no control over, that scared him the most.

His ghost half was more mysterious to everyone, but most of all to him knowing that he and Phantom were one and the same yet different. He shook his head at that just as the warning bell went off.

"Come on, Danny, you can come over tonight, parents are out of town so we'll be left alone, for now Lancer," Sam smiled as she entered the classroom with Danny right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**On with chapter 2, this is very short... Again I will thank Witneus again. Read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>ON with the Fic<strong>

Danny yawns a little as Lancer continued to talk about the importance of some sort of poem during the Dark Ages or something like that, ever since his adventure with the Ghost Writer his hatred for poetry had replaced his hate for Christmas so Danny wasn't pay all that attention.

He would have to ask Sam for the notes when he over to her house to study. He groaned, there he was again, asking Sam to help him with no idea whether or not she would or could. What was with him lately? No matter what happened, his thoughts were go to Sam more often than not. He wasn't that crazy about her, was he?

He thought for some time, oh, who was he trying to fool? He was crazy for the Goth girl. She was his world and his rock, even if she didn't know it. He sighed as then, knowing that he not be taking notes for some time, took out his math homework and attempted to do some of the problems.

The main reason he didn't do so well on the last test was simple, he wasn't there for most of the classes when they went over the material.

Deciding that he wasn't about to get anything done, he started to doodle on the paper, starting with a few hearts and then continuing. He was so out of it that he didn't notice what he was writing until the bell rang.

Snapping out of his stupid, he looked down and gasped, blushing badly. On it were several hearts and the words 'Sam Fenton' clearly spelled out in his best handwriting. Why in the Ghost Zone did he write that? He thought as he quickly hid the paper with the rest of his math worksheets and got all of his papers together.

English was his final period of the day, so after his detention of course, he found Sam and Tucker waiting for him outside. "So, how did it go?" Sam asked as the three started to walk away from the school. "It was ok, for Lancer at least." Danny sighed. "At least you don't have to go and meet your cousins," Tucker sighed playing with his PDA again.

"Which is why I have to go," He moaned when his cell phone went off. "See ya," He yelled as he ran off. "See ya, Tuck," Sam and Danny said as the same time causing Tucker to blink and laugh at them, while they blushed and avoided each other's glaze. _Lovebirds,_ Tucker thought as he ran off and disappeared.

With Tucker gone, Sam and Danny were left alone and either knew what to say. "So, I'll meet you at your house around 7 or so?"

"That's fine," Sam said knowing that Danny was attempting to lighten the mood. However, the two just continued to walk in comfortable silence, but still silence. _Well, this is getting annoying;_ Sam thought thinking about how she was going to get the conversation back up.

"You know, I just noticed that not once when Pauline," She forced out, "did you look at her." Danny's breath and heart stopped for a second, but he just shrugged, "I realized that you were right about her," That was not what Sam was expecting at all, but she hide her surprise.

"Ha, finally got through one of ya. Now to work on Tucker," She said evilly. Danny inwardly sighed knowing he had dodged a bullet on that one.

It was then that he noticed that they were at Sam's home already. They both looked at each other, "How did I miss my house?" Danny asked.

Sam just shrugged and then walked up to her door, "Well you're already here, but come on," Danny sighed, "Alright, I'll call my parents and say I'm studying with you," With that, Sam opened the door and the two walked in.

"Alright, so how much do you think you missed?"

"About everything on the last test," Danny said sheepishly. Sam arched an eye-brow at him and crossed her arms. "I had to deal with Technus and Skulker, I wasn't there when we went over the stuff," He groaned as he pulled out his mess of math notes forgetting about his doodle he hid in it. Sam smiled, "Don't worry, we have all of tonight," as she pulled out her organized notes causing Danny to smile at her.

It wasn't long until they had all the notes out and were going over everything. During the mess of finding the papers of Danny's notes, his doodle had become lost in Sam's notes by accident, but they didn't know that. It was about 10:00 pm when they had finished. "So, that equals this and this goes with this," Sam finished as Danny wrote it down.

Danny was completely surprised by how easy the test looked now. Once Sam understood something she could explain it to anyone and Danny was completely glad that she could. It was yet another thing that he loved about her.

_Wait...Loved?_ Danny asked himself as he shook his head to dislodge that thought from his head. "So, anything else" She asked smiling at Danny. "No, I think that's all. Besides, I have to get home,"

"Alright," Sam lied while smiling. She actually wanted him to remain there with her, but knew he had to go home. Danny smiled back completely unaware of her feelings.

After getting all of his papers together he put his backpack back on and saw Sam looking down at the ground a little sad. He smiled,

"I'll see you tomorrow," and then gently kissed her cheek. Danny then turned ghost and flew out with a blush clearly seen on his face. He would spend the rest of the night trying to figure out why in the world he did that.

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, Sam's hand slowly touched her cheek that was very warm because of the very red blush on her face and the huge smile that was on her face as well. She didn't care why he had kissed her, only that he did.

Love and giddiness filled her heart and her body completely. She started to giggle as a schoolgirl as she stood up and then started to pick up her papers and reorganize them. Though her papers were a mess she loved when she hung out with Danny or whenever she was with Danny.

_Ok, what is this?_ She asked as she picked up another sheet that had gotten into her sheets that had Danny's handwriting on it.

She smiled as she picked it up, unlike Tucker's chicken scratch that he had, she could read and understand Danny's cleaner handwriting. However, the second she turned the paper over and looked at it, a deep blush appeared on her face and a gasp passed through her lips.

_What in the…_ She thought as she looked at the paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 of I don't know how many chapters. Again, I have to thank Witneus for allowing me to write this. Thank you, Mmm, mmm, what is going to happen now, only I know. **

**On with the FIC:**

The test came and went perfectly fine. Danny had gotten a 'B', mostly because of the ghosts the night before and his lack of sleep that night, and Sam got an 'A'. However, that was not what Danny was dealing with now.

"Where is it?" He asked as he took out all of his notes, completely emptying his backpack for the single piece of paper he had.

It was the sheet that he had doodled on last week in English, how in the world he forgot about it, he'll never know.

"Come on, I put it with my math stuff so why is it not here!" He shouted as he opened every drawer in his room and pulled it apart for the piece of paper.

He had to find it so he could do...something to it. He doubt he could destroy it, but he couldn't allow anyone to find it

"And if anyone did, I am so dead." He muttered under his breath. After he didn't find it anywhere in his room, he sighed and sat down on his bed. _Alright, where could it be? I put it with my math stuff, went to Sam's and…took it out with the others!_

He immediately jolted up in shock, if Sam got a hold of the paper then… Moving quickly he reached for his phone and called Sam.

"Hello," Sam asked after several minutes.

"Hi, Sam," Danny said attempting to hide his nervousness.

"Hi, Danny, what's up?" She asked hiding her happiness.

"Nothing much, uh…Sam, when I came over last week did I leave a piece of paper behind by accident?" He asked. Sam had stopped breathing for a second when he asked that, but then said "No, I picked up all the papers and they were all mine," She lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked now thinking about where the paper could be.

"Yes," She said easily. "Ok, then, thanks anyway," He said as he clicked the phone off. With that, Sam sighed as she clicked her phone off as well and then turned and looked over at the piece of paper in question that was on her dresser.

The reason why she didn't tell him was because she wanted to punish him a little for that, but she loved the paper completely, but she wouldn't tell him that.

At least not yet

* * *

><p>Danny moaned as he pulled every single piece of paper from his locker, you would think that it would be more organize since he was shoved into it so much, but no.<p>

"Dude, what are you looking for?" Tucker asked looking up from his PDA. Danny looked at him and then looked around and then back at him.

He sighed, "I left a piece of paper with…something important on it and I can't find it." Tucker arched an eye-brow at that.

"And what is on this so-called important paper?"

"Just some math homework," Danny said quickly.

"But you already turned in all the homework, I know, I was there," Tucker asked confused.

Danny looked at him a little mad that his lie didn't work, but then sighed, "Alright, there is something else on it,"

"Something you can't tell me," Tucker asked. Danny thought about it, "Yup," He said smirking at him.

Tucker groaned at that as he face-faulted. "Alright, then how can I help you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You're not," Danny said as he continued to rip his locker apart.

"Ok, ok, just if Lancer sees this…" He said pointing to the piles of papers all over the hallway near Danny's locker. Danny sighed, "I know, I know,"

"So, are you going to tell me what's on this paper?" Tucker asked knowing Danny needed help.

Danny sighed, "It's a doodle of…my last name on someone's first name,"

"Like if you married the person," Tucker asked with a knowing smile.

Danny blushed, but forced out, "Yeah,"

"Well, then it can't be Pauline. You wouldn't care, so who could it be," He said looking at Danny.

Danny blush a little, but hid his face in his locket. "Is it…Sam?" He asked.

"What? How did you know?" Danny yelled at him.

Tucker blinked several times as Danny's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Are you kidding?" He asked shocked with a smile on his face. Danny looked at him and then at the ground,

"No," Tucker immediately started to laugh,

"Well finally. I was waiting forever for you to make a move."

"What?" Danny asked shocked. Tucker stopped at that,

"Did you or did you not do the doodle?"

"Yes,"

"Do you or do you not have feelings for our best friend Sam?"

"Yes," Danny said as Tucker smiled,

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SAM FINDS IT!" Danny yelled at him.

"If I find…what" A new voice asked causing Tucker to snicker and Danny to blush badly. They both turned to see Sam looking at them confused.

Tucker laughed and then started to walk off,

"I'll leave you two, lovebirds, alone,"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS," They both yelled at the same time causing them to look at each other and blush.

"Yeah, right, see ya," Tucker said as he ran off. Danny and Sam shared a look and then Danny went to pick up his papers that were on the ground.

"Still looking for that piece of paper?" Sam asked as she kneed down and helped Danny.

"Yes, I have no idea where it could be," Danny sighed sadly. Sam looked at him arching an eye-brow,

"What's so important about this piece of paper?" She asked. "Nothing," Danny was very quickly as he grabbed the papers Sam had and with his stack forced them all into his locker.

Sam arched an eye-brow at that ignoring the rudeness that Danny showed as she stood up. "Then why are you looking for it?" She asked.

Danny blushed, but she couldn't see it because he had hid his face in his locker again.

After several minutes of Danny not saying anything, Sam decided to end his torture,

**Oh, no, what does Sam have in mind? Is Danny in super trouble? Or... read and find out next time right here on Busted**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, final Chapter of the Busted Story. Again, I have to thank everyone who has reviewed and Witneus for allowing me to write this story. I really enjoyed it. **

**So, on with the Fic**

"Danny…" Sam said innocently making Danny look up at her waiting to hear whatever she had to say.

"What is this?" She asked showing Danny the paper he had been looking for past week.

On it were several hearts with the words 'Sam Fenton' on it. Danny gasped, blushed and then bit his lower lip all at the same time as his shoulders started to shake nervously. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless and that Sam was the one who had the paper.

Slowly, he started to speak to explain himself to Sam.

"Err…err..." However, nothing was coming out. He was getting more and more nervous by the second, while Sam was just looking at him like she was very mad with her eyes narrowed. She was shuddering a little and waving the little piece of paper in her hand.

"My…Math…Homework…?" He said more as a question as he nervously played with his fingers.

Sam looked at him and then looked at the piece of paper,

"Yes, it's your Math homework, Danny" She said looking at the top of the paper which was filled with different math equations and a few questions and fewer answers, but that was only the top half. _But I would still give it an 'A'_, She thought, but then continued

"...with the words 'Sam Fenton' on it." She finished showing him the bottom half that was filled with hearts and the words 'Sam Fenton'. Danny gulped visible as he looked at the death-glare that Sam was giving him. He knew he couldn't lie anymore and what for? Against Sam it wouldn't work. Dropping his head, he sighed,

"Am I in trouble?" Sam looked at him, then at the paper and then back up. She smiled at him, but he didn't see it. Slowly she placed the paper back into her notebook and then placed her hand right on Danny's chin. Danny tensed when he felt that, fully expecting a snap to the face or worse a combat boot kick to the shin.

Slowly, Sam forced his face up from the ground and looked at him right in the eye.

All Danny saw was angry and a hint of something else. Sam was a very skilled actor, while on the outside, she appeared angry, on the inside she heart was filling and almost bursting with love for the boy in front of her, who was looking at her scared.

She pouted on the inside, she had to show him how she really felt but still he had to get some punishment for what he did. She gently brought her face closer to his, causing Danny to blush deeply. _Oh, so the great ghost boy does love me, _She thought happily.

"Nope," She then kissed him, not so deeply, but deep enough that she licked his outer lips with her tongue happily. Danny had gasped and stopped moving when she had done that.

For the minute or so that it lasted and most likely it was less than that, but left like a minute to him, she let go of his lip. Danny just blinked as he looked at her completely shocked and confused. She just smiled at him as an unknown emotion filled her eyes.

She then kissed him on his cheek and started to walk off, but not without saying,

"But next time, ask me before you want to put your last name on my name," And with that said she walked off. Everyone was looking at her confused, but just shrugged knowing it was just the Goth and was angry, at least on the outside.

If anyone actually looked at her closely enough they would have noticed a little spring in her step and love filled eyes and a small, but clearly seen smile.

Meanwhile, Danny had gone completely rigid when that happened, but was slowly relaxing, but his hand went up to his cheek where Sam had kissed him and then on his lips.

A huge smile was slowly working its way on his face as he remembered how she tastes and everything from the kiss. It was completely heavenly to him, but why did she do that? He thought about everything that had happened, but one thought reached his lips first,

"Wait? Next time?"

**LOL** **I am laughing my pants off now…Oh, this was awesome and short at least for me. Again, I have to thank *Witneus again for allowing me to write this and is for her picture 'Busted'. Thank you, thank you.**

**What does Sam mean by 'Next time'? Mmm, **

**Again read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
